


Farewell, my Love

by Amselein



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, F/M, You've been warned, did i mention it's rather angsty?, it's angsty, no names so you can imagine any ship you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amselein/pseuds/Amselein
Summary: "White lilies. Her favorites. He knelt down and placed his hand tenderly on the pure flowers. They resembled her as well. A heart of light and hope. She was the light and hope for so many people, including him. A light that went out. A light that was still burning in the hearts of the people close to her.This wasn't goodbye."





	Farewell, my Love

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun suffering i this sweet hell of Angst!

She had died on the battlefield.  
Her death was quiet at the end of one nameless swordsman's blade. Meaningless.  
Without any potential to change the world to a better place.  
That was her dream. A better and peaceful world. A dream worth fighting for. But worth to die for?  
He asked himself as he stood in front of her open grave. Just starring down on her cold coffin.  
He was able to see her. The way she laughed at him, looked at him with her captivating crimson eyes. The way she loved him.  
And he still felt her slender body going limb in his arms, covered by blood.   
"I love you." Those were her last words. Words not entirely meant only for him.  
From around him he heard people crying, sobbing, wailing. The man wasn't effected by any of this.  
He was holding their children. Carried in his arm their infant son was sleeping. Holding his other free hand was their 5 year old daughter. She was staring down the hole in which her mommy was, not able to understand why the men were covering mommy's new bed with earth.   
The little girl will most probably remember her mother. Remember her kindness, her love.   
But he wasn't ready to explain to his darling daughter why her mother wouldn't come back to them. He was not ready yet.  
Everything around them seemed to be speeded up. Only the act of closing her grave seemed to be happening in slow motion.  
It was hard. How should he be able to accept the fact that the only person he truly cared for and that he loved with everything he was, was gone now. Gone to a place that he couldn't follow so easily. A place she didn't want him yet.  
One minute. Just one minute would have been enough to safe this oh so precious life. A life he vowed to protect at any cost. However, he failed miserably.   
The man wasn't sure how he should keep his own life together now that his only support was gone. But he had to. For their children that both bear so much resemblance to their beautiful mother.  
He didn't notice that his sister- and brother-in-law took the children from him to give him some space to be on his own. They must suffer just as much as he was, they were family after all.  
Yet, even in such dark hours, they still cared for the man their sister choose to giver her heart to.   
By now every other guest that attended the funeral had left. Just the young man was standing alone in front of his wife's grave, starring down on the just placed flowers on top of it.  
White lilies. Her favorites. He knelt down and placed his hand tenderly on the pure flowers. They resembled her as well. A heart of light and hope. She was the light and hope for so many people, including him. A light that went out. A light that was still burning in the hearts of the people close to her.   
This wasn't goodbye.  
The man was still down on the ground struggling to keep his composure.  
"Thank you. Thank you for every minute you gifted me. You gave me your heart and I found the greatest love in it. My love, you are the best thing that has ever happend to me. I still believe that we were fated to meet each other during a time with so little space for the sweet love you gave to me,"  
A faint sob could be heard.  
"You gifted me with the most precious thing a man could ask for, our two beautiful children. When they ask of their mother I'm going to tell them every bit of their beautiful and courageous mother. So that one day they'll understand. They'll understand that the death of their mother was, as hard as it is for me to accept that, an inevitable fate."  
A shaky breath.  
"I hope the future shows me the meaning behind your dream. So that I'll be able to seek fulfillment of it. We'll make sure that the world you loved so much is going to be a better place to live in. So that our children can grow up in peace and freedom."  
His hands were digging into the soil.  
"When my time's up we'll see each other again. Please wait till then, love. And then everything will be alright.  
I promise you to watch over the little ones. To watch them grow."  
Slowly he stood up again.  
"Till we see each other again, my love. I love you more than anything in this world. I'll never forget any moment I've spent with you.  
You are my life and my heart."  
He sent one last glance down the grave.  
"Farewell, my love."  
Turning on his heel he took his leave.  
Fortunately it started to rain so that his tears could be mistaken for raindrops.


End file.
